


maps

by kinselllas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, minor Raven Reyes/Zeke Shaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinselllas/pseuds/kinselllas
Summary: She had known it then, she knows it now, had known all along that he would never accept losing her.He might be the only one who wouldn’t at this point.





	maps

It takes Raven two thousand two hundred and eighty three days to feel the ground beneath her feet again. It’s much like her first time crashing to Earth, hurling like a comet into an empty wasteland with a mild explosion. Zeke is dragging her out of the ship, and all she remembers is coughing up black smoke before the second explosion hits and they’re thrown into the air. Raven hits the dirt with a thud, her shoulder catching most of the impact.

There’s a sharp ringing in her ears, but as it subsides she can faintly hear her name in the distance.

“Raven!” Zeke shouts, through a rough voice, “Call out if you’re alright!”

She swallows, and it feels like glass going down her throat. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. The pain in her shoulder is enough to elicit a scream, but even that comes out in rasping silence. She uses her other arm to push herself up off the ground and forces her vision to adjust to her surroundings.

In seconds, Zeke is at Raven’s side, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

“Hey,” he says, voice muffled in her ear. “You okay?”

Raven inhales, and it hurts. She gives a small pat to her injured shoulder and his thumb slides over it, fingers catching the bone that’s been knocked out of place. Concern flickers over his features, and Raven silently wonders when people will stop looking at her like that. She meets his gaze and gives him barely a nod, unspoken permission. Hastily, Zeke yanks his belt off, giving Raven a small tap of her chin and prompting her to open her mouth. Raven’s brow furrows, but she bites down on the leather and keeps her gaze locked on the night sky as he places his grip on her shoulder. His fingers lock around her arm and as he shifts the joint back into place, Raven’s scream is buried into the tough leather of his belt.

_Welcome home, Raven_

 

Zeke tracks their way to the bunker, and sometimes his gaze falls to her leg. He never asks her if she wants to stop, rest. He knows he’s not supposed to ask. Raven’s leg is aching more than it has in the past six years in space, but she will only voice that when her body shuts down and she can’t walk any further.

Every once in awhile, Raven can’t help staring up at the stars. Space had been her home so long, there was the tiniest part of her that was relieved to return six years ago. Zeke follows her gaze, appears a little wistful himself. Sometimes she forgets that space was his home, too. They never talk about what came before, and Raven likes it that way. She will not let herself ask about his family, and will not let herself care about him. She would rather they never owe each other anything.

Zeke never asks her anything, anyway.

 

It scares Raven to think about seeing everyone again, when she’s sure they’ve already accepted her death. She had accepted it the moment she decided to stay behind in space. Should could imagine everyone forgetting about her entirely, already onto the next project. Raven eyes Zeke’s injuries, at least the surface level ones that she can see. Sometimes he stops and places a hand on his side- a broken rib, or two, maybe.

If he’s in pain, he never voices it.

They’re more alike than Raven would ever care to admit.

 

They find the camp at night. There are a few fires flickering around, but no people.

Well,  _one person_.

“Raven,” Bellamy whispers, thumb on the receiver of the walkie talkie. “Come in.”

She feels an ache at the back of her throat, holding back the urge to respond. He sits in silence as the static of the speaker fills the air. Zeke seems to read her energy, giving her a reserved nod and turning his back to head for the bunker. Raven’s frozen in her spot, can’t pull her gaze away.

“Raven,” he repeats, and she swears she hears his voice crack, “Come _in_.”

Then again, maybe it’s just muffled by the fire. She finds herself taking a step forward, aching to hear his voice, for it to be clearer. Bellamy holds up the receiver again to say, “ _Come home.”_

She had known it then, she knows it now, had known all along that he would never accept losing her.

He might be the only one who wouldn’t at this point.

She swipes falling tears away with her palms, swallowing harshly. Bellamy is silent for awhile then, gaze moving up to the stars, as if he’s willing her to come back down. She wonders how long he’s been doing this, after they lost contact in space. It had to be weeks, maybe months. Where was everyone else?

“I can’t do this anymore,” Bellamy says quietly, his voice low. “If I had known we would lose you- that  _I_ would lose you—“

The fire is dying down, crackling softly in the background.

“Tell me-“ he says, breaking. His hands come up to wipe his own tears away. “ _Tell me I didn’t lose you._ ”

Raven takes another step forward, fingers trembling at her sides. Her shoulder aches, legs feel as though they’re going to buckle at any moment. She really thought she was going to die in space, but she forgot that Bellamy never did.

She takes another step forward and says,

_“You didn’t lose me.”_


End file.
